Falling In Love, Again
by Mato-san
Summary: [Re-Upload] "Astaga bocah itu… Berhenti menari atau aku akan 'menerkamnya' segera." Dengus pelan Hoseok penuh ambigu—matanya tetap terpaku kepada pemuda bernama Park Jimin tersebut. A BANGTAN SONYEONDAN FF! Warn: Crack (J-Hope x Jimin), AU, SLASH, seme!J-Hope. Read and Review? :9


**Falling In Love, Again**

**.**

**.**

Hoseok x Jimin SLASH fanfiction with slight Hoseok x Jungkook

Inspired by 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again', a song by Usher feat Pitbull

**.**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys© God, their fams and BigHit Ent.**_

_**DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again© Usher**_

_**Falling In Love, Again© Han Jae Rim (Roro Annisa)**_

**.**

**.**

_Hoseok menelan ludahnya kasar saat pemuda itu menyerling kecil padanya. Kaleng susu sodanya sudah jatuh entah kemana. Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya._

"_Astaga bocah itu… Berhenti menari atau aku akan 'menerkamnya' segera." Gumam pelan Hoseok penuh ambigu—matanya tetap terpaku kepada pemuda bernama Park Jimin tersebut._

**.**

**.**

Jung Hoseok selalu optimis terhadap apapun. Setidaknya, selama itulah yang orang-orang lihat.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia dan pacarnya—Jeon Jungkook—kembali bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Jungkook yang cemburu tidak keruan ketika Hoseok memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Kim Nam Joon sang Ketua OSIS ("Memangnya salah tersenyum ke Ketua OSIS sendiri?!" Jerit Hoseok berang ke Jungkook lewat telepon) dan Hoseok yang kelewat malas menghubungi Jungkook. Bukan, bukan berarti dia tidak punya.

Hanya saja, ia sudah lelah menghadapi semuanya bersama Jungkook. Kasarnya, seorang Jung Hoseok sudah bosan dengan Jeon Jungkook. Mereka baru saja pacaran lima bulan, tapi mereka sudah bertengkar kira-kira lima ratus kali. Hah, mana ada _seme _yang tidak lelah kalau sudah seperti itu.

Satu hal lagi, Hoseok bukan tipe remaja yang akan mengemis-ngemis ke pacarnya hanya untuk minta balikan. Untuk apa juga dia minta balikan jika dirinya saja sudah bosan dengan pacarnya. Hidup itu memang kejam.

Setelah dia berhasil mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat berisi dua kata maut bertuliskan _'Kita putus' _kepada Jungkook, Hoseok meletakan kepalanya di atas buku Fisikanya. Apa dia baru saja melakukan hal yang gila?! Memutuskan pacar sendiri saat pelajaran Fisika tengah berlangsung. Ah, siapa peduli.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Jungkook?"

Suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengaran Hoseok. Hoseok menoleh dan menemukan Kim Nam Joon tengah memandangnya penasaran dengan pulpen teracung tinggi di atas buku catatannya. Ah, sang Ketua OSIS sekaligus teman sebangkunya ini tampaknya selalu tahu masalah yang sedang menimpa Hoseok. Karena alasan itulah Jungkook selalu cemburu hebat pada pemuda bermata sipit tersebut.

"Sudah bukan bertengkar lagi. Melainkan putus," Jawab Hoseok lalu kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan meraih pulpennya. Namjoon bergumam singkat. "Memutuskan pacar pada pelajaran Fisika. Itu merupakan hal terkeren yang pernah kulakukan."

"Kira-kira apa ya reaksinya?!" Namjoon mengetuk-ngetukan dagunya sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Untung pada hari ini mereka berdua mendapat meja yang terletak di paling pojok belakang. Bisa mati malu Namjoon kalau ketahuan mengobrol di tengah pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Ketua OSIS tidak menaati peraturan?! Itu sebuah hinaan besar—bila ketahuan publik. "Kutebak dia akan ke kelas kita saat istirahat kedua nanti. Dan dia akan ngamuk besar. Lalu dia akan melayangkan _skateboard _kesayangannya ke kepalamu."

"Hiperbola," Hoseok memutar bola matanya. "Dia hanya akan ngamuk besar dan melayangkan _skateboard_-nya ke kepalaku saat jam istirahat kedua nanti."

Namjoon menjitak kepala teman sebangkunya. "Itu sama seperti yang tadi aku bilang, bodoh," Ujar Namjoon pelan. "Tidak usah sok-sok menyimpulkan majas-majas. Aku tahu kau selalu mendapat nilai pas-pasan di pelajaran Sastra."

Hoseok nyengir. "Tidak perlu menebar aib. Aku bukannya bodoh di Sastra, hanya saja bakat Sastra-ku masih terpendam dan masih amat sulit digali. Kalau saatnya tiba, bakat itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya."

Kini Namjoon yang memutar bola matanya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot kalau mau mengatakan _'Ya, aku memang kurang berbakat dalam Sastra'_. Kau terlalu bertele-tele dan menyimpulkan sesuatu," dengus Namjoon. "Ngomong-ngomong, nanti digelar seleksi untuk masuk ke ekskul _dance _kan?!"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Iya. Kau sudah berjanji untuk ikut menonton, lho," Hoseok menggoyang-goyangkan penanya. "Akan kucarikan kau tempat yang strategis untuk menonton."

"Oh ya, nanti Jungkook juga jadi juri kan?!" Namjoon nyengir jahil. Hoseok menatapnya datar. Dia bahkan nyaris lupa pada fakta bahwa Jungkook adalah anak klub _dance _juga.

"Ya. Dan aku tidak ingin bercakap-cakap dengannya lagi."

* * *

><p>Rompi warna hitam bertuliskan <em>'Dance Squad #002' <em>kini tersampir di bahu Hoseok. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap Namjoon yang tengah membeli dua kaleng susu soda untuk mereka berdua. Berkali-kali ia melirik arloji hitam _Nike _yang melingkar di tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi seleksi mulai, dan ia tidak mau membayangkan dirinya tidak turut serta dalam acara penyaringan itu. Sekali lagi, ia melirik Namjoon.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu menghampiri Hoseok lalu melemparkan sekaleng susu soda ke Hoseok dengan pelan. Hoseok tersenyum tanda terima kasih lalu segera menyimpan kaleng itu di saku celananya. Lain lagi dengan Namjoon—dia langsung membuka kaleng susu sodanya dan meneguknya perlahan. Hoseok memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa memperhatikanku?" Tanya Namjoon ketika menemukan Hoseok sedari tadi menatapnya. Hoseok hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menggeleng.

"_Ani_. Hanya saja kau tampak kehausan," jawab Hoseok. "Ayo, kita harus bergegas ke Aula. Sepertinya semua anggota klub _Dance _sudah datang. Berkali-kali Jongin meneleponku."

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudmu Kim Jongin?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Dia akan berubah jadi sangat cerewet bila sudah berhadapan dengan menari," Hoseok mencengkram erat lengan Namjoon lalu menariknya. "Ayo cepatlah, minum sodanya kan bisa di sana saja."

"Masih ada waktu tiga belas menit lagi!" pekik Namjoon sambil berusaha mempertahankan kaleng susu sodanya. "Tidak bisakah kau bersantai sedikit?!"

"Tidak. Bila ini menyangkut _dance_, aku tidak bisa santai."

Namjoon menggerutu kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau sama saja dengan Kim Jong In."

Hoseok bergumam lalu mengangguk. "Mungkin."

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berkulit agak gelap tengah berkacak pinggang ketika Hoseok meluncur dengan selamat di Aula (Iya meluncur. Sebelumnya ia berlari sambil menyeret Namjoon, sayangnya kakinya tadi menginjak sapu tangan milik entah-siapa secara tak sengaja dan berakhir dia harus meluncur sejauh tiga meter dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu Aula). Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong In.<p>

"Masuk sana. Sudah banyak yang menunggumu, tuh. Acaranya sebentar lagi mulai." Jongin berbalik, memperlihatkan tulisan '_Dance Squad #004' _yang dibordir di rompinya. Hoseok mengangguk lalu segera bangkit, disusul dengan Namjoon.

"Cari kursi kosong. Maaf aku tidak bisa memilihkanmu tempat yang strategis," Hoseok meringis ketika mendapati sang Ketua OSIS tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat untuk membunuh. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku membawa sang Ketua OSIS dengan biadab seperti tadi dan masuk ke Aula dengan sebuah luncuran hebat yang tak terduga. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"Tak ada gunanya minta maaf. Semuanya sudah terjadi." Namjoon memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kali sebelum melesat untuk mencari tempat duduk. Hoseok nyengir miris lalu berjalan terburu-buru menuju meja juri.

Hoseok mendudukan dirinya di samping seniornya sekaligus ketua Klub _Dance_, Lee Howon. "Sampai saat ini, semua terkendali _hyung_?" Tanya Hoseok membuka pembicaraan. Howon menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

"Aman terkendali," Howon mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum. "Banyak yang menonton. Aku tidak pernah menduga penontonnya akan sebanyak ini. Menurut laporan Jo Youngmin, penonton acara seleksi untuk anggota klub _dance _tahun ini adalah seratus tujuh puluh lima orang."

"Itu jumlah yang cukup fantastis," gumam Hoseok. "Biasanya kita hanya mendapat kurang dari seratus penonton. Apa klub _dance _mulai naik pamor dan siap mengalahkan klub basket?!"

Howon mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi promosi yang kita lakukan memang cukup _gila-gilaan_. Kim Jongin dan Jeon Jungkook sangat berpartisipasi dalam hal promosi. Tampaknya mereka berhasil dalam sudut pandangku."

_Jeon Jungkook_. Hoseok terdiam ketika mendengar nama itu. Ia segera melirik mantan pacarnya sejak dua jam yang lalu yang kini sedang sibuk menulis entah-apa. Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Putus dengan Jungkook?!"

Hoseok tertegun sejenak lalu menoleh. Howon tersenyum manis kepadanya. Mendadak Hoseok ingat suatu hal. Howon memiliki insting yang amat tajam—begitulah kata teman sekelas Howon. Hoseok lalu menghela nafas sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Yah, seperti itulah," jawab Hoseok. "Aku capek dengannya, _hyung_."

Senyum Howon kembali melebar. "Kalian sebenarnya sudah tidak memiliki rasa terhadap satu sama lain. Perasaan cinta itu telah berevolusi menjadi rasa sayang. Kalian sebenarnya saling menyayangi, sejak dua bulan yang lalu," Howon tertawa. "Tapi tampaknya kalian terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak memikirkannya, eh?! Padahal di mataku segalanya tampak jelas. Kalian putus, tapi tak satu pun dari kedua belah pihak ada yang menangis atau terlihat murung."

Hoseok kembali terdiam. Merenungkan semua perkataan Howon.

Setelah itu Hoseok tertawa—hambar. "Sepertinya apa yang _hyung _katakan ada benarnya. Aku lebih senang menganggap Jungkook itu sebagai adikku ketimbang pacarku," ujar Howon. "Terima kasih _hyung_. Perkataanmu membuatku sedikit lega dan setidaknya, aku bisa kembali memandang wajahnya."

"Senang bisa membantu." Howon tersenyum simpul.

_Ya setidaknya, aku bisa kembali tertawa riang dengan Namjoon tanpa khawatir akan ada yang cemburu._

* * *

><p>"Moon Jongup lumayan keren," desis Howon ke Hoseok sambil memainkan pulpennya. Hoseok mengangguk perlahan, matanya tetap terpaku ke Kwon Soon Young—adik kelasnya—yang tengah menari dengan luwes di depan mereka berdua. "Eh, Kwon Soonyoung bagus juga."<p>

Setelah penampilan Kwon Soon Young selesai, seluruh aula penuh dengan sorak-sorai penuh kagum—didominasi para _yeoja_, tentu saja. Kwon Soon Young menunduk hormat, lalu segera melesat pergi dan ber-_high five _ria dengan teman-temannya. Seolah-olah sudah menduga bahwa dia lolos dari seleksi itu. Hoseok hanya nyengir kecil melihatnya. Eurofia, tentu saja.

"Setelah ini siapa?" Tanya Gong Minji yang duduk di sebelah kiri Hoseok. Hoseok buru-buru mengecek daftar nama yang kebetulan dipegangnya.

"Eumm… Park Jimin," jawab Hoseok. "Jimin _noona _ingin masuk ke klub _dance_?! Bagaimana nasib _band_-nya?!"

Minji memutar bola matanya. "Bukan Jimin _eonni_ yang anak _band _itu. Ini Park Jimin yang lain. Park Jimin kan nama yang universal. Lagipula, Park Jimin di sini adalah _namja_."

"Hey, dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya balik Hoseok. Minji menghela nafasnya.

"Karena Park Jimin yang kita maksud sudah ada di hadapan kita, bodoh."

Hoseok menoleh. Dia menemukan pemuda dengan tinggi tubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Pipinya agak gempal dan matanya sedikit sipit. _Menarik_, batin Hoseok sambil mengulas senyum tipis.

Howon tampaknya juga agak tertarik. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Howon. Basa-basi, Hoseok tahu hal itu. Tapi dia tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Park Jimin," jawab pemuda itu singkat dengan iringan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Dari kelas 1-G." Pemuda itu kembali nyengir lebar.

Minji buru-buru meraih buku penilaiannya. "Cengirannya menarik," Katanya singkat ketika Hoseok melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada _yeoja _berambut pendek sebahu itu. "Mengapa?! Penampilan fisik kan juga menjadi aspek yang dinilai."

Hanya geleng-geleng kepala yang bisa menjadi tanggapan paling baik untuk pernyataan polos Minji tadi.

Musik dimulai. Seluruh mata terpaku kepada sosok yang tengah menari dengan luwes di bagian depan aula. Musik iringannya adalah lagu _hip_-_hop _yang tidak terlalu keras—malah terkesan ringan dan santai. Tarian yang ditunjukan Park Jimin juga bukanlah tarian ala _B_-_Boy_, tapi juga bukan tarian lentur dan luwes seperti tarian klasik. Otak Hoseok bekerja lebih keras. Dan pada akhirnya, dia menganga lebar.

Ia menoleh ke Howon yang tampaknya juga terkejut melihat penampilan adik kelasnya di depan sana. "Dia… Memilih genre yang tepat." Howon mematung dan tampak tak ingin kelewatan barang sedetik pun tarian eksotis yang ditampilkan Park Jimin?!

Eksotis?! Siapa duga ada spesies _homo sapiens _yang akan menggunakan musik _hip_-_hop _santai yang terkesan seperti musik jalanan dengan gerakan menggoda semacam _sexy dance_.

Hanya untuk pengalihan perhatian, Hoseok merogoh saku celananya dan meraih sebotol kaleng susu soda yang tadi Namjoon belikan untuknya. Meneguknya perlahan, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari adik kelasnya yang satu itu—yang sialnya masih terus menari santai dengan kesan menggoda yang mendalam dan wajah yang berhasil membuat para _seme _yang menonton acara tahunan ini… Lapar.

Sebuah tegukan kembali meluncur di kerongkongan Hoseok. Dengan penuh sesal, dia mengakui bahwa Park Jimin—bisa dibilang—mempesona di matanya. Ia meremas kuat kaleng susu sodanya.

Irisnya benar-benar tidak bisa dialihkan lagi dari tiap gerak-gerik pemuda bermarga Park itu. Tariannya sangatlah sempurna, dan ekspresi wajah itu… Tiba-tiba Hoseok membayangkan wajah Namjoon yang juga tengah menonton tarian yang bisa digolongkan sebagai adegan 'biadab' untuk seorang Ketua OSIS sepertinya.

Dan Hoseok menelan ludahnya kasar saat pemuda itu menyerling kecil padanya. Kaleng sodanya sudah jatuh entah kemana. Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Astaga bocah itu… Berhenti menari atau aku akan 'menerkamnya' segera." Gumam pelan Hoseok penuh ambigu—matanya tetap terpaku kepada pemuda bernama Park Jimin tersebut.

Setelah alunan musik selesai, Park Jimin kembali berdiri tegap sambil menunduk penuh hormat. Peluh meluncur di garis mukanya yang berhasil membentuk pemandangan luar-biasa sempurna. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh di aula itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, bukan menyengir.

Kini Hoseok-lah yang nyengir sambil menorehkan tanda contreng di buku penilaiannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar dia menorekan tanda itu sambil berguncang hebat di kursinya, membuat seluruh mata memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung yang luar biasa. Hoseok hanya nyengir lebar, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Park Jimin yang masih terdiam sambil menatap seniornya yang mulai bersikap aneh.

_'Cause today, we got Jung Hoseok is falling in love again._

_ With a boy named Park Jimin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **J-Hope baru putus udah naksir sama orang lain. Dooh bang, saya mah malu kalau jadi abang /whut.

Saya lagi tertarik membuat FF dengan _couple _ekstrim—haha bodo amat deh ada yang baca atau nggak yang penting saya puas /slaps. Dan btw, apakah FF ini cukup memenuhi kriteria sebagai FF dengan genre _humor_?! Sejujurnya saya kurang yakin ini akan menjadi _humor _atau tidak, once again lemme say "bodo" /?

FF ini juga sebagai tanda minta maaf saya karena tidak bisa meng-_update _chapter enam untuk FF Bangtan saya yang 'First Meet, First Love and First Kiss' dikarenakan laptop saya rusak TT-TT. But fortunately, saya udah nyimpen chapter enamnya di Local Disk jadinya itu file dinyatakan AMAN. Insya Allah kalau laptop saya sudah benar seperti sediakala pada bulan Januari-Februari jadinya kira-kira saya _update _FF-nya bulan segitu /ketawanista/.

Sementara ini saya buat FF di laptop ibu saya. Dan itu sumpah gak enak, berasa diteror oleh emak sendiri karena dia bisa mengakses setiap data dengan mudah (gak mungkin saya protect file-nya, pasti ibu saya curiga duluan). Saya bikin FF dengan nama chap mengandung kata 'Chivas Regal' dan ibu saya langsung mengira saya membuat cerita tentang pemabuk—dan pada kenyataannya itu benar 30 persen /sad laughs/

Mind to RnR, _minna_?! :9

**With big regrets for all 'First Meet, First Love and First Kiss' fans **/whut

**-Han Jae Rim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Dengan bosan Park Jimin memainkan pensilnya. Dia bosan. Kelas matematika memang akan selalu membosankan. Dia tidak suka berhitung. Dia tidak suka angka. Dia tidak suka rumus. Ah, terlalu banyak yang ia tidak sukai.

Jimin melirik arloji _Adidas _yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya. Dua menit lagi, tepat pada pukul dua siang nanti, ia sudah resmi menjadi anggota klub _dance _untuk dua puluh empat jam. Dua puluh empat jam yang cukup berharga di kehidupannya. Jimin tersenyum sendiri lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya. Menunggu dering keadilan bel sekolahnya berbunyi.

_Kriiing_…

Dan bunyi itu pun meraung ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Selebrasi pun diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan oleh para murid. Istirahat kedua, tak ada yang lebih baik daripada itu. Jimin nyengir ketika teman sekelasnya, Kim Taehyung, menepuk bahunya.

"Mau ke kantin bersama?!" Tawar Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk riang dan segera merangkul Taehyung.

"Mau kutraktir susu cokelat?" Tanya Jimin kepada Taehyung di tengah perjalanan.

"_Deal_. Kau tampaknya dalam suasana hati yang riang, Jimin." Ujar Taehyung. Jimin hanya tertawa. Tawa yang cukup lepas sehingga Taehyung pun ikut tertular tawa itu. Keduanya tertawa keras—menimbulkan banyak pandangan penuh curiga dari seluruh sudut lorong sekolah. Seluruh pandangan itu menyiratkan kecemasan tersendiri kalau-kalau dua remaja itu ternyata mengalami halusinasi atau bahkan paranoia.

Jimin dan Taehyung menjatuhkan diri mereka di bawah pohon rindang yang letaknya cukup dekat dari kantin. "Kau tunggu di sini," titah Jimin kepada Taehyung. "Aku akan memesan dua susu cokelat untuk kita berdua." Dan setelah Taehyung mengangguk, Jimin segera melesat menuju kantin.

Keadaan kantin cukup ramai. Jimin hanya menghela nafas sambil menuju _counter _minuman. Meraih dua botol susu cokelat premium kesukaannya. Harganya sedikit lebih mahal dari susu cokelat biasanya, tapi karena Jimin sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, dia rela merogoh sakunya lebih dalam.

Ia baru saja akan memutar badannya ketika indra penciumannya menangkap wangi parfum _Polo Black _yang kentara sekali dengan aroma khas makanan di kantin ini. Jimin menoleh, dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah nyengir kepadanya. Wajahnya sedikit familiar.

"Membeli sesuatu untuk orang lain eh, Park Jimin?!"

Jimin melirik singkat _nametag _pemuda di hadapannya. Jung Hoseok. Jimin ingat, orang ini adalah seniornya dan juga merupakan anggota yang cukup berpengaruh di klub _dance_. Seniornya ini juga yang berguncang seperti orang terkena step di meja juri—entah karena apa.

"I—Ini susu untukku dan untuk Taehyung," jawab Jimin sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "_Sunbae _juga ingin?! Aku bisa membelikannya untuk _sunbae_."

Hoseok menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," tolak Hoseok. Ia merogoh saku jas seragamnya dan menarik keluar sebuah amplop dengan warna biru lembut. "Untukmu. Anggaplah ini sebagai surat cinta."

Setelah itu, Hoseok hanya mengacak pelan rambut Jimin dan segera pergi dari kantin dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke saku celana—meninggalkan jejak wangi _Polo Black _yang benar-benar menyengat meski tidak membuat batuk-batuk maupun sesak nafas.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, seluruh isi kantin hening.

Keesokan harinya, berita ini terpasang besar-besar di mading sekolah beserta foto Hoseok yang tengah nyengir jahil dan foto Jimin tengah tersenyum polos saat seleksi untuk masuk klub _dance_.

JUNG HOSEOK (2-B) SANG WAKIL KETUA KLUB _DANCE _MEMBERIKAN SURAT CINTA MISTERIUS KE PARK JIMIN (1-G).

Persetan dengan semua anak jurnalistik dan fotografi.

**-END-**


End file.
